Come back To Me
by JustOneBreath92
Summary: Geum Jan Di is forced by President Kang, Gu Jun Pyo's mother to emigrate, and Jun Pyo is determined to get her back. When in america, Jan Di gets a makeover and becomes a beauty amongst women.


**Come Back To Me**

**Summary: Geum Jan Di is forced by President Kang, Gu Jun Pyo's mother to emigrate, and Jun Pyo is determined to get her back. When in america, Jan Di gets a makeover and becomes a beauty amongst women.**

**Pairing: Geum Jan Di / Makino Tsukushi & Gu Jun Pyo / Domyouji Tsukasa**

**I do NOT own Boys Before Flowers / Hana Yori Dango !**

**Yes, once again it's very short, and I'm sorry. My writing style is just so impatient, and I want to get straight to the point. Bear with me :P**

**Enjoy!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

She stood by the road, watching his house while the rain poured over her, drenching her. She leaned her head against the gate and a tear slid down her already wet cheek. She sighed heavily as she slipped a note to the dry spot against the gate, and glancing at his window once more, she left.

Jun Pyo had watched the rain fall against his bedroom window as he saw a figure at the gate. After squinting his eyes in the darkness, he recognized the figure to be Geum Jan Di. He noticed as she put something against the gate, look his way once more, and walk away. Jun Pyo frowned. _What is she doing? _He thought as he rushed outside. He picked up the note and peeked through the gate to see her, but was only met by the cold light from the streetlamp lighting up the empty street. He jogged inside to read the note without wetting it.

"_Gu Jun Pyo,_

_I'm sorry_

_I love you_

_Geum Jan Di"_

He stared at the note, trying to register the content and hoping he misread it. When the words did not change shape, his eyes widened. _Is she going to leave me again? Is this because of my mother? _He ran outside once more, frantically running down the street hoping to spot her, but to no avail. After searching for her for quite a while, he got to his senses enough to run back inside and call the remaining three of the F4, Yoon Ji Hoo, So Yi Jung and Song Woo Bin.

"Jan Di is going to disappear!" He cried to them.

"How do you know?" Asked Ji Hoo in his calm, reserved tone. Jun Pyo could hear the worry seeping through his voice, though.

"She left me a note, saying she's sorry." Jun Pyo explained, talking so fast the others had to strain their ears to understand him.

"I'm going to make some phone calls." Said Woo Bin before hanging up.

"Don't do anything ras, Jun Pyo." Yi Jung warned him. Jun Pyo groaned out a "Fine" before hanging up and letting himself fall on his bed, laying there, unable to fall asleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"There hasn't been any flight tickets bought using her name, but if it was your mother behind this, she could have used someone else's name. if she did, she didn't take her family with her. We might get some information from them." Woo Bin announced the following day.

They found out that the rest of the family had moved too, but hadn't emigrated. Still, even for Woo Bin's men, it took over two weeks to find out Geum Jan Di's family's whereabouts.

When they finally found them, the found out the family had been threatened to not say anything about Geum Jan Di. After several weeks of persuation and promises of safety even though their deal with President Kang was broken, they heard Jan Di had been sent to New York. Not a day after, Jun Pyo was on a flight to New York, determined to get Jan Di back.

.-.-.-.-.-.

When Jun Pyo arrived in New York, he realised he had been overly optimistic about finding Jan Di quickly and going back to South Korea. The streets were full of people. If Woo Bin hadn't told him she visited a certain small coffeeshop near Manhattan every afternoon at four o'clock, he would have had no chance in finding her. He found the coffee shop relatively quickly, in only a few days. He arrived at the shop at 4.15pm, and looked inside, hoping to spot her there. He noticed a gorgeous Asian girl with hazelnut brown dyed hair up in a ponytail, high heels, fitting jeans and a pretty top. She was also wearing sunglasses, and had apparently just arrived. She sat at the table with her coffee and took off her sunglasses. It was Jan Di. As soon as she sat down, a young man walked up to her, looking enthusiastic to find such a beauty. She looked frustrated, answering the man in fluent English and with an annoyed tone.

"Come on, I know you want to go out with me, it's no use trying to deny it. I'm good-looking, you're good-looking, what else do you need?" He tried looking as seductive as he could, and failing. She sighed.

"No chance boy, I'm taken, and my boyfriend is not going to appreciate guys coming onto his woman." She stated and stood to leave, when the guy grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"You're not taken, come on, let's go for a drink. I can show you a good time."

She scowled and tried to pry her wrist free from his grasp.

"Are you really going to make me call security again?" She snapped at him. Gu Jun Pyo decided this was a good moment to step in to rescue.

"Jan Di, I've been looking for you!" Jun Pyo exclaimed in Korean, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Who's this?" He continued in English, glaring at the man dangerously. Suddenly Jan Di's wrist was free. Jun Pyo threw one last look at the man, before leading Jan Di out. Jan Di had stared at him in surprise in the coffee shop, but now she was avoiding his gaze, and putting her sunglasses back on. He held her tighter.

"Did you actually think I wouldn't find you?" He asked softly. She shook her head, keeping her head bowed.

"No, but your mother did." Jan Di muttered. He smiled slightly and lifted her chin to meet her eyes. He took off her sunglasses, looking at her face while pulling down her hair. She blushed and turned her dark eyes away from him before looking at him again.

"What are you doing?" She inquired quietly. Jun Pyo smiled at her fondly.

"Since when have you had to beat guys with a stick to keep them away in daily basis?" He asked, seemingly unable to decide whether to smile or frown. Jan Di rose on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, and he gladly responded, wrapping his arms around her.

"Since always, remember, you, Ji Hoo sunbae, Jae Ha, the list goes on. I just dyed my hair and bought some new clothes, that's all I've done since coming here." She retorted smugly, before her smug smile melted into a gentle one.

"I missed you." Jan Di admitted, stroking his cheek lovingly. He smiled.

"That's my line. Now let's go home." He said, starting to lead her away. She sighed and nodded, leaning slightly against him.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Back in South Korea, Jun Pyo and Jan Di had just arrived in his mansion, when a maid scurried to them.

"Master, the F4 is waiting in your room." He nodded and the maid rushed to her duties after bowing to Jun Pyo. The pair walked to his room to be welcomed by the sight of Jun Pyo's closest friends.

"I'm back, did you miss me?" Jun Pyo announced happily, but was left without an answer as the three were too busy staring at Jan Di, who smirked deviously.

"Hi boys!" She greeted with a wink. Jun Pyo scowled at the guys for looking at his woman like that and stepped in front of her to block the view. The F4 turned to look at Jun Pyo's scowl and glowered slightly. Jan Di bursted to laughter, and soon the rest joined her. They still had to face President Kang and her wrath, but for now everyone was safely home.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

**Thank You for reading, I hope you liked it! I would greatly appreciate if you would leave a review, I'd love to know what you think :)**

**Also, if you spot a typo, please let me know so I can fix it :D**

**- JustOneBreath92**


End file.
